Unfaithful
by dream of the dragon
Summary: Geoge and Tayet TOGETHER
1. Time will tell all

Hey its me again its weird this fic came from nowhere and don't get me wrong I think George is way better than Jon. This is set between the end of the Alana's and start of the Daine's after George and Alana have come back from the desert and before pirateswoop.  
  
~  
  
George looked over at Alana. He was getting board of her now. In her younger years she had been fun but now she was boring, plain. He needed something new, something to excite him.  
  
He looked around the table at the top sat Jon with two guards on ether side; next to him sat Thayet then Buri and. He stopped and looked back at Thayet, strange he had never noticed her before, of coarse he had noticed her beauty but never how she radiated it. It seemed to seep from every part of her it enveloped him, covering him in warmth.  
  
He new Jon had never really liked her; he just used her to make Alana jealous and she was about the same age as Alana so that was all right.  
  
I'll break it off to Alana gently he thought, no need to break her heart after all she gave up a king for me and he smiled to himself.  
  
~  
  
Thayet had begun to boar of Jon. At first she had enjoyed his romantic obsession but she grew tired of it. She needed some excitement; she wanted someone less kingly. Someone, who lives dangerously.  
  
Jon was always hiding behind his guards. Someone like, George Cooper for insistence would be perfect. Who better than the king of thieves to give her some excitement in her life? He would be perfect.  
  
Of coarse he did have that thing going with Alana but she was sure she could talk him out of that. Anyway Alana could always have Jon.  
  
~  
  
Jon thought of Alana and how he had let her slip from his grasp. He new he shouldn't have told her in the desert that they were to be married. Of coarse she should have come back with him then but he should have known Alana would too stubborn for that.  
  
He was a king, you don't turn king down, he new that. She had done it anyway but she would be tamed and harnessed. This he had the power to do.  
  
~  
  
Across the table Alana sat thinking, how had she let it come this far, she hadn't talked to George in at least a week, it was like he didn't want to know her any more. She had to talk to him tonight, after diner.  
  
~  
  
Further down the table Raoul sat thinking of Buri and how beautiful she was. Her hair was tied back so you could see her dark face and her eyes shimmered like diamonds. Her leather breastplate shone. So this was love.  
  
He had noticed that Alana had looked very worried lately he should talk to her she was an old friend and a good one at that.  
  
~  
  
And the last seat of the table was taken up by Buri who thought this is dam good chicken.  
  
~  
  
Can't you just feel the big love triangle? COME ON PEOPLE ITS STAREING YOU RIGHT IN THE FACE!!! Hey big thanks to Fear the Limbo you gave me my first good review. WoooHooo!!! 


	2. Time is starting to tell

I have a feeling this is going to be a very long chapter, I can just FEEL IT!!! Hey I'm looking for a beta reader writer so if anyone would it would  
hopefully be the end of my bad spelling and grammar.  
  
~  
  
After diner George occupied himself with Thayet. Though he didn't listen to what she was saying instead he was watching her every move like a cat watching a mouse that had strayed into the pantry. He looked her up an down and every now and then he would grunt as if in agreement but he wasn't really listening.  
  
He did enjoy the sound of her voice. It was much more feminine then Alana's, witch had become masculine after all the years of pretending to be a boy.  
  
This was going well he thought but he wouldn't break it off to Alana. What if this didn't work out he would need someone.  
  
~  
  
Thayet was talking to George, she could tell he wasn't listening but that didn't matter she could see he was interested in her by the way he was watching her. She knew of coarse that she would need to work on his dress sense. That was something that Alana knew nothing about and she would give him land and make him a lord. It was one thing to have some excitement but it was another for him not to be respectable. What would they think of her if she turned up to a ball with a man who owned no land and kept daggers in his shoe?  
  
She should break it off with Jon tonight, when she was finished here. That would leave her time free to get George to fall for her.  
  
~  
  
Jon who had been watching George and Thayet thought, well Cooper your not perfect after all.  
  
It didn't bother him that Thayet was being unfaithful to him he didn't need her any more she was just dead wait on his shoulders now that he new Cooper was not so grate after all.  
  
~  
  
Alana had given up. Every time she had tried to talk to George Thayet had cut in over her and George didn't even try to stop her. Now she knew for sure he didn't love her any more. She ran from the dining room to her bedchambers.  
  
She flung herself on the bed when there was a soft knock on the door.  
  
~  
  
Alana opened the door and Raoul stepped in. He looked at her face and knew something was wrong. Her face was tear streaked and her hair was dishevelled.  
  
He stepped inside and sat her on the bed.  
  
"What's wrong."  
  
"Its George" she said softly. She didn't need to say any more. Raoul held her tightly.  
  
She looked up at him; she stared in to his eyes and kissed him. Just then the door opened and Buri said Alana I ju. she stared and ran from the.  
  
"Buri" Raoul called after her he looked at Alana and ran after Buri.  
  
Alana called after him but he ignored her.  
  
~  
  
Well it wasn't that long after all ah well. Ok I need 5 more reviews if you want me to write more I really want to keep going with this story I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!!! 


End file.
